HAHK News Ticker
The following is a summary of news in the East Asian Federation as provided through the ticker bar of Higashi Ajia Hoso Kyokai International news broadcasts. 2010: May - June - July - August - September - October 2011: June - July - August - September - October - November - December 2012: January - February May 2010 *20 - A Yarphese offensive in support of domestic revolutionary groups in the Allied States of America has led to a full-scale invasion of the North American nation by Vietnamese Liberation Army forces. June 2010 *6 - The Planetary Alliance For Freedom's monthly peace summit is underway in London. Topics discussed include world events and peacekeeping efforts. *6 - Negotiations with the Government of Kenya are underway for a land lease agreement for a future Air Forces station. *9 - Construction of the planned New Toyohara arcological settlement in Karafuto Prefecture began today with a ceremonial groundbreaking. *10 - Allied States and Yarphese forces clashed near Los Alamos, New Mexico today. *11 - The 2010 FIFA World Cup opens in Johannesburg, South Africa, today. *14 - Amid declining birth rates across the country, the State Interior Office announced a program to fund the construction of day-care centers, kindergartens, and the funding of after-school programs in an attempt to encourage a rise in child births. *15 - Construction began on the Taoyuan Space Tether today, slated to be the world's first space elevator, as a joint venture between East Asian and Everetti civil engineers. *18 - Two Air Forces pilots have died in a crash in the East Sea, two kilometers offshore from FAF Station Gangneung. *18 - Direct flights between Tokyo International Airport and North America are set to resume for the first time in 32 years, with a daily service to Honolulu. *21 - The State Office for Energy announced that the rate for the General Public Utility Service Option will be raised by up to 50 percent to counter rising costs in energy production. *22 - Chief Executive Akimoto met with the Everetti Ambassador to the Federation in preparation for the coming G11 and G24 summits, which start in Toronto, Everett this week. *22 - A magnetic emitter at the Saikyō Fusion Power Station failed, triggering the automatic safety shutdown for the main reactor. The resulting rolling blackouts affected an estimated five million households throughout Northern Korea. *25 - The Taoyuan Space Tether was opened today for passenger trips to the Shān Orbital Station at its summit. Several world leaders gathered in Taiwan to take the first trip to the station. Commercial trips are set to begin on Monday. *25 - The G24 Summit has begun in Toronto, Everett. Talks are expected to center on global finance. *27 - The G24 summit ended todayday. Major talks at the summit included budget cutting and other means of financial reform. The summit was marred by extremely violent protests in the host city of Toronto. *29 - The Federation and the United States of Central America have agreed to increase bilateral trade ahead of the start of construction of the Nicaraguan Canal. July 2010 *5 - Hitachi, Mitsubishi Electric and Mitsubishi Heavy Industries announced a plan to consolidate their Hydroelectric power sections into one new company in order to better compete domestically and abroad. *6 - The Densho Corporation has created a factory to experiment with and expand the use of algae, to produce biofuels for vehicles. *7 - BREAKING: Allied States of America invaded the Tẹ̀ụ̀r Islands, prompting a mandatory recall of all Federation citizens. *12 - The anti-whaling protest group Sea Shepard Conservation Society has been labeled a criminal organization by the Federal Courts System, following the indictment of Peter Bethune on charges of disrupting research whaling. *22 - Belgio-Yarphese troops stationed in the Tuvan SSR as a part of the Northern Defense Line were engaged by invading Kalmykian forces. *28 - A massive explosion rocked a Federation oil tanker near the Persian Gulf. August 2010 *5 - The State Office for Foreign Affairs and the State Defense Office have announced the purchase of an Ohio-class submarine from the United States Navy. The submarine will be rechristened the NSDF Kamuneko. The government spokesmen declined to respond to questions about the use of a ballistic missile submarine in an all-defensive sea force. *18 - Separatist leader Kim Jong-il is convicted on several charges, including Treason, Conspiricy to Undermine the Government, Intent to Incite Revolution, and Intent to Threaten Public Order. He is sentenced to life imprisonment without chance of parole, in a maximum security prison facility in Karafuto Prefecture. September 2010 *7 - In order to boost trade, the Federation Board reduces internal tariffs for AFTA trade with Belgio-Yarphei, following a speech by Yarphese Trade Minister Coau Van-xeu. *15 - BREAKING: Allied States declares war on Belgio-Yarphei. Service into Seogyeong's main airport, already disrupted by preperations for OIS war games in the Chinese frontier, come to a near standstill as Capital Defense Brigade fighters are scrambled, should a declaration of war be sent to the central government as well. *17 - BREAKING: OIS forces, including a small support division of the Air Forces, under Organization Command have crossed into Soviet territory. October 2010 *23 - The Network Defense Command issues a network security alert, after a global worm infestation infects various nodes of the network. Uninfected nodes are disconnected from the network, causing rolling Internet blackouts throughout the country. June 2011 *8 - The East Asian Federation joined the international JSFJoint Strike Fighter, see Joint Strike Fighter Program Program, placing an order for 100 F-35As, to be delivered by 2013 and partially built domestically. *9 - A meeting of the OPECOrganization of Petroleum Exporting Countries, see Organization of Petroleum Exporting Countries results in an agreement to not raises oil export quotas, which is expected to raise oil prices, due to supplies limited by the crisis in Libya. Saudi Arabia, the world's leading producer of oil, defies the decision by announcing that it will increase its own quotas. Much of the increased production will be sold to the East Asian Federation. *10 - Toyota Motor, East Asia's largest auto manufacturer projected lower-than-expected profit estimates due to March's earthquake and tsunamisee 2011 Sendai earthquake and tsunami, citing part shortages. *16 - Construction of new fusion plants nationwide resumes after being halted after the Sendai earthquake and tsunami in March. *20 - Work to add smart grid capabilities to the ID Network, as a part of electricity conservation and reform programs, begins today. Electric utilities will add new bi-directional meters to buildings connected to the Network, which will be automatically monitored for energy production and consumption. *22 - (OPINION) South American government is comprised of terrorists, supressing freedom and soverignty, slaughtering innocents; Interview at 2200. *23 - The Network Defense Command has taken the highly unusual step of issuing a Offer of Employment for renegade South American black hat Antonio Arredondo, involving safe haven clauses, a move likely to anger South America. *23 - In accordance with an IEA decision, the East Asian Federation releases 12 billion gallons of crude oil to counter cost increases due to the ongoing Libyan crisis. *24 - A commercial airliner entered restricted airspace above FAF Mombasa at about 2010 local time. The airliner, identified as part of the defunct Ghana Airlines, had 75 passengers on board. The plane was escorted to the runways at Mombasa, and was searched. One person was detained. *26 - Work has begun on the Chuo Shinkansen, a relief line for the New Main Line, connecting Tokyo, Nagoya, and Osaka by maglev. It is expected to open in 2017. *30 - The Beijing-Shanghai branch of the Trans-Asia Rail Line opens, allowing direct travel from Sapporo, Tokyo, Seoul, and Seogyeong to as far away as Shanghai and Saigon. July 2011 *1 - The SOEdState Office for Education, see State Offices of the East Asian Federation for more information. announces a plan for all textbooks to be issued digitally by the next school year. Students will be issued tablet computers to store textbooks and assist with schoolwork. *6 - The city of Pyeongchang in Gangwon Prefecture is selected to host the 2018 Winter Olympics. *11 - Kyushu Electric has been accused of underhanded tactics in a public relations campaign aimed at attracting public support for restarting a fusion plant's reactors shut down since the Sendai earthquake in March. Prefectural safety officials are unwilling to allow operations to resume. *16 - (OPINION) The diplomatic and economic partnership with Yarphei is essential for future growth and development - Jie Yan, SDOState Development Officer, chair of the State Office for Development.; Interview at 2000. *17 - Nadeshiko East Asia triumphed with a victory in penalty shots after a draw with the Union of Everett at the FIFA Women's World Cup Finals in Frankfurt, Germany. *21 - Construction of the Tsugaru Strait Bridge begins in Sotogahama, Aomori as a part of the National Expressway plan. August 2011 *6 - All Nippon Airways takes delivery of Boeing's first completed high capacity 787 Dreamliner. *9 - Tokyo Electric Power, the owner of the crippled North Tokai Fusion Power Station posts a 572 Billion Yen loss for the quarter ended March. *10 - The Hsiung Feng series anti-ship cruise missile is unveiled, capable of reaching supersonic speeds and sinking aircraft carriers. *12 - China CNR Corporation is recalling 54 CRH trainsets to test onboard sensors and electronics after a string of deadly crashes involving high-speed trains on the Trans-Asia Rail Line's Shanghai branch. *14 - After a massive public protest demanding its closure, the Fujia Chemical Plant, along with the Liaoning prefectural government announce plans to close the current factory and relocate it to another location with better safety controls. *16 - Legislation opening the door to advanced development of renewable energy passed the Federation Board today. *25 - The SOEv announced today that areas of Fukushima Prefecture will be unsafe for habitation for decades following the release of radioactive Caesum-137, which has a half life of 30 years. *26 - Finance Officer Naoto Kan resigned office today, following his office's failure to stop the rise of the New Yen, leading to damage to several companies' profit margins when operating abroad. "The rise of the yen has hurt our nation greatly, and it is with this in mind that I resign my post," said Mr. Kan at a press event announcing his resignation. *27 - Tropical Storm Nanmadol has hit south Taiwan, causing massive disruptions to daily life. No major damage and no loss of life was reported. *29 - Yoshihiko Noda has been selected as the next chief of the SOF, following Naoto Kan's resignation on Friday. *29 - (OPINION) The world's future is cloudy - Kim Young Choon, rep Seogyeong prefecture. Interview at 2000. September 2011 *2 - Construction of Naval Defense Station Gangjeong in Jeju Prefecture has continued after police cleared protesters from the site. Critics of the base decry it as a hugely unpopular base for the possible expansion of OIS forces. *5 - Typhoon Talas leaves 20 dead and at least 50 missing in Shikoku. *15 - Toyota Motor Co. reports that its factories worldwide have resumed full production after supply shortages caused by the Sendai earthquake and tsunami in March. *20 - Heavy flooding in Northeast China leaves scores dead, after swollen rivers swept away several people and mudslides buried dwellings. *21 - Typhoon Roke hits the tsunami-ravaged northeastern coast of Honshu, killing at least 16 people. *23 - The president of the Jeil 2 Savings Bank commits suicide after its operations are suspended by the SoEcState Office for Economy, see State Offices of the East Asian Federation for more information as a part of a wide ranging fraud investigation. *26 - The SoFPState Office for Foreign Policy, see State Offices of the East Asian Federation for more information issues a warning against investment in South America after recent events have destablized the country. South America is the first developed economy to be added to the so-called "Unstable States List", which effectively halts trade between East Asia and South America. *26 - Boeing delivered the keys to the first 787 Dreamliner plane to All Nippon Airways CEO Shinichiro Itou at a delivery ceremony in Everett, Cascadia. State Transport Officer Yoshiyuki Kasai was on hand at the delivery ceremony for the plane, which will begin domestic service in November. *28 - The March to Move Forward has asked the Seogyeong Metropolitan Government to block the installation of a monument to Korean woman used as sexual slaves by Japanese occupation forces during World War II. The Korean Council for the Women Drafted for Military Sexual Slavery by Japan has plans to unveil a "Peace Monument" at Seogyeong's World War II Memorial, but the March to Move Forward, a group promoting East Asian unity and settling differences peacefully has opposed the move. *29 - The Joint RoC-EAF space station Tiangong 1, inherited from the old PRC's National Space Administration, launched from Alxa Prefecture in the Gobi Desert. The join project is hoped to improve fraying ties between China and East Asia, most recently hitting a low point following the block and subsequent release of the ex-Soviet carrier Varyag to the south. October 2011 *6 - Chief Executive Akimoto issued a statement denouncing American anti-corporate protesters as a possible threat to national stability. *7 - At least 35 people die in a massive accident involving a motorcoach and a car on the Baojin expressway in Tianjin. *9 - Anti-corporate protests widespread in North America have spread to East Asia, with Occupy Seoul and Occupy Seogyeong protests scheduled this weekend in front of the Korea Stock Exchange and the Seogyeong Exchange this weekend. Police and government officials are preparing for the events with great caution. *10 - The State Integration Office, a cabinet-level office within the State Interior Office, is created to better facilitate the integration of Northeast China and extremities into the Federation. *13 - Researchers at Hanyang University, working with other Universities worldwide, announce the design of a stronger artificial muscle fibers, made from carbon nanotubes, up to 1,000 times more powerful than those in existence today. *21 - A 7 billion new yen supplementary budget was established by the Board of Representatives to handle ongoing and future costs of disaster relief in the Tohoku region. *24 - Olympus Corporation's stock price on the Tokyo Stock Exchange collapses following the dismissal of its CEO. *26 - The first commercial flight of a Boeing 787 takes place between Tokyo and Hong Kong. *26 - Tsuyoshi Kikukawa resigns as president of the Olympus Corporation after pressure from international investigations into M&A practices. November 2011 *3 - The G-20 heads of government conference begins in Cannes, France. Chief Executive Akimoto and Economy Officer Noda are in attendance. *4 - Flooding in Thailand has begun to affect manufacturing operations in East Asia, with Toyota Motor reporting production cuts. *9 - Occupy Seogyeong protests, peaceful to this point, have turned violent, with protesters attacking corporate executives and managers. Police stationed at Ryugyong Triangle, site of the protests, have been ordered to clear the protest encampment Thursday afternoon. *11 - The SEO has announced East Asia's intentions to join the Trans-Pacific Partnership, a free trade agreement amongst Pacific nations. *12 - Chief Executive Akimoto attended the opening of the Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation Summit in Hawaii today, arriving in Honolulu yesterday morning for pre-summit partnership meetings. *17 - The Shenzhou 8 autonomous docking craft has landed successfully in Inner Mongolia. *25 - Protesters affiliated with the Occupy movement disrupted an open session of the Board of Representatives at the Federation Center on the enhancement of the SICA Office's consumer regulatory abilities. 22 protesters were arrested and charged with disorderly conduct. *26 - The Taiyuan Special Military District is established as a part of emergency frontier protection legislation passed by the Board of Representatives. Analysts say that this is the first step to militarization of the border with the ROC. December 2011 *11 - A Coast Guard captain has died after being stabbed by a Chinese fisherman being detained for illegally fishing in East Asian exclusive economic waters. *12 - About a thousand citizens protested in Taipei for the government to make a weekly day off a legal right for live-in caregivers. *14 - The annual scientific whaling season begins off the coast of Antarctica. *15 - Former Opposition-Separatist leader Kim Jong-il has died at the Federal Military Hospital in Otomari, Karafuto. *16 - The State Office for Energy declares the out of control reactor of the ASA Texline VII in a state of cold shutdown. *21 - Federal prosecutors raid the headquarters and offices of the Olympus Corporation as part of an investigation by the State Office for Intercorporate Affairs of accounting discrepancies. January 2012 *1 - A 7.0 magnitude earthquake strikes the ocean off the coast of Honshu; no damage reported. *4 - Federal aid has begun shipping to strife-torn areas of the Republic of China, to ensure that no East Asian citizens or their relatives are deeply affected by the ongoing revolutions. *5 - A proposal to increase Public Service fees has been introduced by State Finance Officer Noda to combat the looming threat of a federal budget deficit starting in 2014. If passed, this will be the first rate increase since 1997. *6 - Trans-Asia services to Shanghai and Saigon have been suspended due to the Liuxung Rebellion. Trains towards Shanghai will terminate at Bengbu South Station; Trains towards Saigon will terminate at Shijiazhuang. *15 - An oil tanker exploded off of the coast near Incheon, killing three. *18 - Travel for the Spring Festival season has begun, with millions expected to travel to visit loved ones. The movements for the Spring Festival are the world's largest annual human migration. *20 - All Trans-Asia service has been suspended due to ongoing civil strife in China. *21 - The Tokyo Stock Exchange has decided not to delist the scandal-ridden Olympus Corporation. *23 - Spring Festival is celebrated nationwide with visits to loved ones in the country and well-wishing friends and family. *23 - A man has been arrested for attempting to access the Tokyo Imperial Grounds, after swimming across the Imperial Moat. *25 - The World Economic Forum opens in Davos, Switzerland. Several national business leaders are expected to attend. *28 - The East Asian Monetary Bureau has greatly reduced its holdings of European bonds on word that the general funds of several countries had been raided by unknown assailants. *31 - A unanimous vote by the Monetary Bureau governors withdraws the Euro from legal use in East Asia, effective February 1st. Administrator Kim refused to comment on the circumstances, saying only that this would likely be a temporary measure. *31 - The International Atomic Energy Agency gives its approval to the State Energy Office for new regulations on fusion plants designed to prevent a nuclear crisis similar to the one that happened at the North Tokai FPP in March 2011. February 2012 *1 - Banks across the country report being overwhelmed by the demand to exchange Euros for new yen or Ameros. Lines at branches in central Tokyo reportedly stretch as long as 750 m. *1 - BREAKING: As of noon, all trading in European stocks, bonds, and commodities in the country has been halted by the State Economy Office to prevent damage to the global economy. Further details as they come. *1 - The State Foreign Policy Office has temporarily relaxed foreign worker visa requirements for European workers and their families wishing to immigrate. *1 - The State Office for the Environment has banned the import of poultry from Australia and the SCOSK following an outbreak of Avian Flu in the region. *4 - The German chancellor met with central leadership in Seogyeong over restoring and possibly increasing East Asian holdings in the European Financial Stability Facility and resuming the use of the Euro in East Asian commerce. *6 - A delegation from several corporate entities and the State Office for Economy toured East Asian properties in Libya for damage and to kick off the start of the rebuilding efforts. *8 - A special session of the Federation Board has been called to discuss foreign policy with regards to the new Popular Republic of China. *9 - BREAKING: The Allied States has launched a blockade of the Strait of Hormuz, with Europan and Emirates support. Oil shipments are said to be in no danger. *10 - BREAKING: SDF units along the southern border with China go on high alert following what is described as military engagements in countries through tout the Middle East by PLA forces. *10 - BREAKING: The State Defense Office has authorized the mobilization of the LSDF First Artillery Division, which oversees the nation's intercontinental-range deterrent. *11 - Calls for peace talks in Geneva by Chinese leadership has been well received by the federal government. *11 - A proposition to introduce economic sanctions against the Republic of East Bulgaria has been introduced to the Federation Board. *13 - Akihito is scheduled to have heart bypass surgery following an angiogram revealing a worsening heart condition. *14 - Trading in European assets has finally resumed after the clearance of the Euro by the State Economy Office. No word from the Monetary Bureau as to the resumption of commercial use in domestic transactions. References Category:East Asian Federation